Waylon (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Summoned by Omni for an experiment in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Waylon started the experiment by immediately going insane, trying to cause as much damage as possible, attacking others, and generally being a not very nice dude. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C, likely higher.' 8-C' With The World | 6-B, 8-C '''with '''The World | 6-A, 8-C '''with '''The World Name: Waylon Jordan Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Vampire, Stand User, Mass-Murderer Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid, Low-High for the symbiote), Absorption via Vampirism (Sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), Body Control (Is able to control his veins, hair, and shoot beams of vampiric essence out of his eyes) Water Manipulation, Mind Control via flesh buds that will attack or possess whoever attempts to remove them, Telepathy, Time Stop (The World can stop time for up to 10 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the liquid in his body), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Can turn others into zombies or vampires, Flight, Selective Intangibility with The World, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Life Creation via Flesh Buds, Telepathy, Adhesivity, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, transforming into clothes to disguise itself. Can also manipulate itself to a molecular size and back to normal size), Weapon Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Can produce organic webbing, Duplication, Possession (Can spread his Symbiote to others and possess them), Can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, the Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring, Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, and the Spider-Sense | All previous abilites, plus Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Can contain objects in bubbles, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Does not need oxygen to survive, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Skilled gauntlet user, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Immunity to extreme heat, extreme pressure, and electricity, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (via bubbles). Light Manipulation with Light Mode, Acid Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Can manipulate his own DNA to not only transform into other life forms, but also to create living organisms out of his body parts.), Hamon which allows Kars to create energy similar to sunlight in properties, granting him extra advantages against beings vulnerable to sunlight and the ability to melt the flesh of beings without such weakness on contact, and Resistance against some forms of contact-based biological absorption (similar to how hamon users resist Pillar Men's contact-based absorption) | All previous abilities plus Sword Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Realm Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can give off a temporal forcefield that rapidly others), Perception Manipulation with his Rhotuka (Can knock a victim's perception of time back by a few seconds), Longevity 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town level, likely higher '''(As strong as, and likely stronger than the original Carnage. Collapsed the Empire State Building and several skyscrapers.) '''Building Level '''With The World (Should be just a powerful, if not more so, than the original.) | '''Country Level (Destroyed a massive part of Russia with a single punch, should be as strong as the person who's powers he has , Building Level with The World. | Continent level+, Building Level with The World. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The World. | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ '''combat speed and '''Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The World. | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ '''combat speed and '''Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The World. Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M | At Least Class M, Likely Higher | '''At Least '''Class M, Likely Higher Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class, likely higher | Country Class (Destroyed a massive chunk of Russia with a punch) | Continent Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Small Town level, likely higher | Country Level Stamina: 'Extremely High | Effectively Infinite | Effectively Infinite 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Ten Meters with The World. Hundreds of meters with Tentacles '''Standard Equipment: '''The Carnage Symbiote, The World | Same as before plus the time stone. 'Intelligence: 'Average '''Weaknesses: '''Can take more damage from sonic or heat-based attacks than normal. Mostly insane. *'Vampirism: Waylon obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound and possesses incredible control over his and others' bodies. **'Evil Implants:' Waylon can create parasites that are implanted into his victims' brains. When taken out, they grow tentacles in an attempt to kill the host and the person who takes it out. This can be combined with the Carnage symbiote for more extensive control. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Waylon fires pressurized jets of waters from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone. **'Vaporizing Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Waykib can freeze organic tissue by touching it. This can range from simple limbs to an entire human body. It is noted to stop blood form flowing within the body. *'The World:' His Stand. It is a tall, muscular, yellow humanoid figure with various clockwork-esque styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks. **'Time Stop': The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing only itself and Waylon to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to Waylon). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of seconds. But due to his immortality as a vampire he can increase his limit, which currently stands at 10 seconds. *'The Time Stone': Allows him to stop time and accelerate time at his will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: